fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a playable character of the Conquest and Revelation route in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version. Profile Elise is the youngest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of Garon and one of his concubines. Her milk mother is Casita. She eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Effie and Arthur. Birthright Elise is sad to see the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido's side of the war. Elise is begrudgingly convinced by her siblings to join the war, though she does not want to fight the Avatar at all costs. In Chapter 23, if the Avatar talks to Effie and Arthur, she will tell them to stop fighting the Hoshidans and help them instead, which they will comply with. In Chapter 26, Xander challenges the Avatar to a duel and they accept. As the duel progresses, the Avatar struggles to block Xander's attacks. Just before Xander unleashes the final blow, Elise intercepts the attack, receiving a critical injury. Xander desperately tries to keep her alive, but her life quickly fades as she desperately asks him to stop the fighting and use love and warmth to end the war. She dies as she is cradled by Xander, much to Xander and the Avatar's shock. In Chapter 28 Elise alongside Xander, Flora, and Lilith appear before the Avatar as a hallucination in the Avatar's near-death experience. Conquest If you choose Nohr, Elise and her siblings will join the Avatar. She is the first sibling to join your army in that route. After the revealing of Garon's true form, she, along with the other siblings, is reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation She is the second of her siblings to join your army, starting in the Chapter 14. Having overheard Iago and Hans mention Camilla has joined the Avatar's army, she realizes she is not a traitor as Xander and Leo believe and slips out of Castle Krakenberg to join the Avatar. Camilla attempts to convince her to rejoin Leo and Xander for her own safety, but she insists on staying with the Avatar even if it means coming to blows with her brothers. Personality The youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: Juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her siblings, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, a fact that is particularly pronounced in her treatment of the Avatar; right when she is first introduced in Chapter 1, she hurls herself into their arms and tightly embraces them in response to their professing their love for her. Yet another example illustrating this fact is that of her choice to dye specific strands of her hair purple in order to match the hair color sported by Camilla. Despite being an adopted sibling, Elise became extremely close to the Avatar and truly sees them as an integral part of the family. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. This fact is made particularly evident, albeit tragically, in Chapter 26 on the Birthright route; dismayed at Xander's refusal to back down from fighting the Avatar, she chooses to step into the fray and sacrifice her life in a desperate bid to stop him. It is through this act of hers that one can also derive that she is a selfless, courageous character, willing to go to the extremes in order to protect her loved ones from coming under harm. Through her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that Elise is proficient at playing the violin, a fact that later sees the pair strengthening their friendship by performing duets alongside Sakura's koto. Her birthday is March 19th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |30% |5% |75% |45% |65% |85% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |80% |30% |65% |90% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Strategist |30% |15% |75% |40% |70% |80% |20% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Maid Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Jakob *Arthur *Niles *Laslow *Odin *Kaze *Keaton *Silas *Benny *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Effie *Azura *Sakura (Revelation only) *Elise's Children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Uh-oh! What now?" Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Possible Endings Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. *Elise is the only Nohr royal sibling who is not a commander on any map in the Birthright path. *Elise placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Elise was the 6th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Elise placed 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. She was the highest ranked female character on the list, excluding the Avatar who placed 3rd. *Elise, Laura, Sakura, and Azama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. Of the four characters, Elise is the only one who is only fought once on a single playthrough. *Elise's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Heal Staff. **Elise also has 4 fingers on her right hand on her official art, though this might just be an uncaught error. *According to her supports with Azura, Elise was born after Azura was kidnapped by Hoshido, and in Azura's support with Arthur, he said it as been more than 10 years since he last seen her. This could possibly mean that Elise is at least over 10 years old or the start of the game. However, Elise is also a marriage candidate in the game, so she would have to be at least twelve or fourteen years old since noblewomen in Medieval/Renaissance ages would marry at such age. (i.e., Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet puts Juliet's age as thirteen and implies that her mother, Lady Capulet, was in a similar age bracket when she married and had her) Gallery fr:Elise Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters